1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments relate to an adhesive composition and to an optical member including the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to an adhesive composition exhibiting antistatic properties and to an optical member including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel displays may include functional films, e.g., optical films, for improved display properties. For example, a flat panel display may include optical films bonded together by adhesive layers. The conventional optical films may impart optical properties to the flat panel display, e.g., may include release films and/or surface protection films in order to prevent scratches to and/or contamination of the flat panel display. The conventional flat panel display, however, may require an element for reducing static thereon, e.g., electrostatic surface discharge, in order to improve further display properties, e.g., minimize dust adhesion to the flat panel display, minimize effect on display circuit of a semiconductor substrate and/or on orientation of liquid crystal molecules.
Independent formation of each of the antistatic element and optical films with adhesive layers may increase manufacturing time and costs, thereby reducing productivity. Use of a conventional antistatic agent in an adhesive layer of a conventional optical film, however, may reduce optical properties, e.g., transparency, of the optical film or may exhibit insufficient antistatic characteristics.